Jude Harrison
/ types|Also known as = The Merman The Entertaining Socialite PAL’s Top Model The Outgoing Heartbreaker|Winner of = 27th Trainer’s Tournament (FS) 52nd Trainer’s Tournament (AV) 51st Trainer's Tournament (Heartsong Symphony)|First Appearance = Pokémon: The PAL Chronicles, Chapter 1 PAL: The Dark Chronicles, Chapter 1 Pokémon: Heartsong Symphony, Chapter 1 (Appeared in a flashback)|Height = 188cm|Weight = 78.8kg|Status = Alive}} At the forest past the meadows of Unova, amidst the drooping willow trees, a teenage boy strolls along a path every day. His face was written in anguish, having his life ruined by someone he thought he was loved by. As tears fall from his face, he secretly hoped to be woken from the nightmare. His clothes are somewhat ragged just as his heart was shattered, and sometimes he imagined himself with luxurious clothes, fabulous friends who accept him without question, participating in popular social activities, being a very influential person and loved by the people in the region. Just like every other night, he would make camp in the dark and scary forest, and the broken boy would collapse on his sleeping bag, sobbing about his loss. Falling asleep, the boy looks up at the stars and wishes and prays to for another path he could take. One night, under the round moon, he found a letter in his bag that wasn’t there the night before. Curious, he had opened it. As he read it, a small smile spreads across his lips. He knows what path he would take to climb higher on the social ladder, and it's time for him to get down to business. Brief Description In PAL, Jude is the first member that challengers face if they ever took the PAL Elite challenge. Although he is the first member, he is stronger than Rosaline due to the fact that he had a double advantage over her type specialties. In fact when Rosaline took on the challenge, she actually lost to Jude. However, he agreed to give the second member ranking to Rosaline as the Hunters Association’s Assignment Board had deemed her fit after three weeks of training, which was the criteria given by Amethyst as Rosaline had asked for another chance to get the last Elite spot. Nonetheless, there was a condition: That he still has the say over her when it comes to private Elite meetings. As one of the more sociable members, he is very friendly and will gladly battle Trainers who challenge him. Nevertheless, despite being an outgoing socialite, he never bothered with trivial (at least to him) things, and focused solely on his career in the entertainment industry, earning numerous international awards. His exceptional performance in the entertainment field allowed him to be the hottest male celebrity in the PAL Region. He usually has his Purrloin (which evolved into Liepard later) outside the Pokéball. He also works as a S-Class Pokémon Connoisseur and the owner of Vivlía Café. Physical Appearance Jude is around 188cm tall with short black hair where the length falls between his neck and shoulders, and long fringe that he usually brushed to his side. He had amber eyes and cream coloured skin. He also has a slender frame, although his muscles are more pronounced than Ash’s. He is tall, athletic and chiseled, and also had somewhat soft pink lips that is usually curled in a half smile. He is considered extremely handsome by most girls in the PAL region, and some others consider him a pretty boy. When he was younger, he had dyed the tips of his hair brown, though it had faded away by the time the series started. Personality Among the PAL Elite, Jude seems the most well-adjusted. He is almost never shown not smiling, with notable exceptions of frowning when the Elites were not going anywhere with their findings during the Mysteries Arc, scowling when people ask about his cold attitude towards girls, and looking highly unsettled when walking in on Amethyst casually cleaning her knife next to a bloody corpse. Being PAL’s Socialite and an influential member in the Entertainment Industry, he enjoys having conversations and making new friends. Jude is a relatively cheerful boy and is also very confident, kind, outspoken, and not afraid to speak his mind if needed. He is usually able to put on the correct manners, make small talk, and make everyone think his smiles are charming. Despite being a celebrity, he was modest and patient around people, making him very sociable and open. He's also an incredibly sweet and mild-mannered man who's very passionate about his jobs. He's quite humble and popular with women, but he's disheartened that they only like his looks and positions rather than see who he really was. Jude is also shown to be respectful individual with a carefree personality and maintains a positive impression with people he meets and is described as cool at times. On the whole, he seems to be genuinely outgoing and quick-witted, if a little childish or petty at times, such as when he stuck his tongue out at times if he were to mock others (though it's rare). Jude is cordial and welcoming towards acquaintances, making conversation with anybody and anyone after they were named PAL Elites, and usually quickly regards them as teammates. He is also charismatic, being able to set nervous people at ease and is known for being helpful and brings out the best in people, sometimes sugar-coating their good points a little. One of his defining traits is he tends to laugh even in serious situations, and only shows panic when it involves their lives. As the oldest in the group, he seems to judge it a necessity to look after the younger members of his groups, especially Amethyst, waking her up when she oversleeps, allowing her to share his room with him whenever she needed a place to hide or someone to comfort her in the middle of the night, sharing his food when he feels she is not eating enough. Jude is clearly shown to have great compassion and care for his friends, as shown when he stated to Amethyst he would be her older brother and the family she never had, and is making the effort to repair his old relationship with her. Jude also looks out for those he cared about, as shown when he decided to take night watch to make sure Amethyst do not go into the drastic way out. He had a somewhat sweet and benevolent nature, loving those close to him, and hated to see them hurt. Jude also has a protective older brother side to him, as evidenced when he angrily retaliated when Rosaline was brutally defeated by Amethyst. He is also described as being a cheerful, energetic and bright young man. Additionally, he is arguably the most flippant and carefree member of his team and he enjoys having fun and dislikes being bored. Jude is also determined not to let his friends face problems alone, as seen when he decided to take charge of the incoming calls in the middle of the night when Amethyst had fallen asleep while working, instead of waking her up himself so she can handle it, as usually, Amethyst was the one to handle night calls. When he realized just who was on the phone and what they had wanted, he made sure to plug Amethyst’s ears with earplugs before berating the Dragon Trainers when they called in the middle of the night just to ask Amethyst to come down and have a battle with them as the Dragon Princess. It is no doubt that he is one of the nicer Elites in the story, being the friendliest towards Rosaline, and even reasoned with the other two, Amethyst and Phillip when she begged for another chance, as after she had lost badly to Jude, they immediately deemed her a waste of time. He is also cheeky, cheerful, usually full of mischievous ideas, and loving to crack jokes. He is confident in his own abilities, though he was humble about it, not stating his real titles in front of ordinary trainers. Jude is always ready and willing to go forth and take action, usually seeing it as an adventure. Jude is also brave, coming to someone else’s defence or standing up for himself when needed, as he stood his ground and argued with Ash in Season 2 of the AV about Amethyst’s confinement, even when Ash threatened him with punishment. He was also rather emotional, as proven when he shouted at the Dragon users for a battle with Amethyst at three in the morning. When Rosaline claimed she was too frightened to intervene with Ash and Amethyst, Jude even turned against Rosaline who he is normally on friendly terms with, stating he now understood why Amethyst didn't want her as a member, hurting her feelings, implying he would stand up for what is right, even if it meant going against his friends. However, despite his seemingly caring, protective and modest personality, he portrayed a somewhat cold-hearted attitude towards people of the opposite gender (with Rosaline and Pakura being the exceptions), due to an incident in his past that made him grow bitter, and resent girls, thinking all girls only see the riches and influential positions their companion has, as he is a decent guy who just never really got past his relationship with Lacey. He also sighs in defeat when talking about how Lacey betrayed him, but insists he doesn't really need someone to love at the moment, and it was just as well as his status made many people view him as essentially unattainable, thus preventing him from forming any kind of meaningful, long-lasting relationships. He does not care at all about the girls who do not belong to the PAL group, until he realized he was wrong in the form of Karen (FS)/Elesa (AV). They would later describe him as a loving and dedicated boyfriend, proving at the end of the day he has a loving heart, and at his core, is relatively harmless and protective. In the AV, Jude also takes the gender equality PAL policy a little too literally. In fact, he was revealed to have no qualms in hitting girls, as evidenced when he punched Cynthia in the face, and when questioned about gender equality, he remarked that girls hit boys all the time, so she wanted gender equality, she got it. Pokémon Jude would use any of these six in official League Battles (Note: Due to dual typed Water/Dark, some may appear on both lists, but Jude only has one of it): In other stories Jude Harrison appears as a student in PAL Academy in the story of the same name. Like Phillip and Rosaline, he is a Triple Star. He is stated to be the second most popular guy in school. He is the captain of the Fashion Club, Drama Club, Entertainers Club, DanceSport Club, Contemporary Dance Club, Photography Club, Pokémon Connoisseur Club, Water Club, Dark Club, Cheerleading Club, Aquatic Diving Club, Swimming Club, Water Polo Club, Scuba Diving Club and Canoeing Club. He is also part of the Student Council as the Discipline I/C. Jude will appear in the Ashura Kurobane series, reprising his role as part of the PAL Elite Four member, though unlike in the original, he would be the weakest member. He will also appear in Heartsong Symphony as one of the regional Elite Four members in the story. He will also appear in a story where his region would be hosting the Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom tournament, though his role in the story is currently undecided. However, it was clear his region was reluctant to host it due to the replacement of an Elite member which they were about to celebrate and the fact that they were worn from hosting the Pokemon World Championships and the Battle Olympia. Category:PAL Elite Four Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner Category:Heartsong Symphony Characters